1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for receiving the identification information of a partner station, and executing a communication operation in accordance with the received identification information.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional apparatus of this type, for example, a facsimile apparatus receives a procedure signal upon connection of a line with a partner station. The procedure signal received from the partner station includes information such as the name and telephone number of the partner station. The telephone number or numbers of a specific partner station or stations is or are registered in a memory of the facsimile apparatus in advance, and the facsimile apparatus checks based on the procedure signal if the received telephone number is registered in the memory. The facsimile apparatus permits facsimile reception from only a partner station registered in the memory, or rejects facsimile reception from a partner station registered in the memory. Such a facsimile apparatus is known.
However, the above-mentioned facsimile apparatus can only make a selection as to whether or not a facsimile communication is performed.
On the other hand, some users commonly use a single telephone line both for a speech communication using a telephone set, and for a facsimile communication. Thus, in order to obviate a user's operation of manually switching the telephone line between a speech communication and a facsimile communication, the patent applications (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,800,439 and 4,677,660) in which a facsimile apparatus detects, upon connection of a line, whether or not a signal associated with a facsimile communication is received, and automatically switches the telephone line between a speech communication and a facsimile communication, have been proposed.
However, in the above-mentioned U.S. patent applications, since the facsimile apparatus must monitor a received signal for a predetermined period of time, a relatively long time is required until an actual speech or facsimile communication can be started.
As a service of a telephone office, a service for informing the telephone number of a calling station between two adjacent calling signals upon reception of an incoming call is available.